Sometimes Love has to be Enough
by lissylou78
Summary: The loss of Laurel has Oliver and Felicity re-evaluating where they are at...maybe a one shot, maybe not...reviews are welcomed appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

When Felicity thought that her heart could not possibly hurt anymore, here they were staring at Laurel's lifeless body as her father clung to her for dear life begging and bargaining with anyone and anything to bring her back. He had lost so much and Felicity's heart continued to break for him.

She glanced at Oliver, predictably so stoic. His eyes were downcast but she knew without meeting them that there would guilt, anguish and sheer devastation. Laurel was one of the great loves of his life. She was there from the beginning. She was there from the old Oliver to the Oliver that he now was. She wanted to throw her arms around him in hope to hold on to the light that has been her Oliver this past year. She wanted to comfort him and if she were honest, she needed him to comfort her.

As though sensing her gaze he looked up and wordlessly he crossed the room and drew her into his arms meeting her need without question. Felicity wrapped her arms around his middle and held him so tightly that she thought her arms would break. He closed his eyes savouring the moment. He had missed her. He missed her in ways he didn't even know possible. He missed everything about her and losing Laurel only made him more determined to never let go of her ever again. He felt her shake against him. He felt the grief that she felt. It wasn't just Laurel, it was losing Sara, losing them, and the uncertainty that lay before them. He felt her heart race against his chest,

"Felicity," he said softly in her ear,

"Honey look at me," Felicity looked up and met his gaze,

"Breathe baby, in and out." He placed his hand on her cheek,

"Breathe," he repeated bringing his forehead to hers, Felicity nodded through her tears. Little by little her heart slowed to an acceptable pace, she leaned into his embrace and rest her head on his chest. She felt safe, she felt at home. Even with everything that remained unresolved, in that moment, everything was tabled. Nothing else mattered.

The nurse entered shortly after, they would be taking Laurel's body away. John stepped forward and placed a hand on Detective Lance's shoulder, who shook his head vehemently refusing to leave his daughter. Felicity could see that it would more than likely take both John and Oliver's strength to physically separate him from his daughter. Before the two boys could make that decision she stepped out of Oliver's embrace and gave his hands a gentle but meaningful squeeze and walked over to Detective Lance,

"Pops," she said in a whisper. All their years together had gained her the status of surrogate daughter, he had long since adopted her as one of his own and cared for her as such. Quentin looked at Felicity with tears in his eyes, there was defeat and sorrow so deep that it almost drowned her. She held out a hand to him, reluctantly he kissed Laurel one last time and took Felicity's hand. She drew him into an embrace and he broke down. The howl that escaped his lips would haunt her forever.

Oliver watched in awe of her strength, that she literally gave what she didn't even have for herself. He knew she was extraordinary, but at that very moment, he knew without a doubt that she was the strongest person he had ever known.

After they had left the hospital Felicity had taken Quentin back to his place, John and Oliver refused to let her go alone. As much as they wanted to be there for Quentin, Felicity knew that they were there for her. The original Team Arrow had a bond beyond death, kidnapping and even break ups. For that they were all extremely grateful. Being in the same vicinity as each other was enough.

Especially for Oliver and Felicity who had not really been in the same room as the other in weeks. Since the night she had left the Foundry, the evening of their fake wedding. Where so much was said, but the tragedy was their heartfelt words didn't change the circumstances they were in.

John had given Felicity something for Quentin to take so that he could at least rest, and he didn't even fight her on it when she placed it in his palm. He took it without a word and accepted the bottle of water she gave him to push it down. She sat by his bed as he lay on his side looking at the wall. She placed a hand on his back as though to let him know that he was not alone. Not long after they arrived her mother had burst through the room with tears in her eyes, she knew that Oliver would have called her. Not just for Felicity but for Quentin. Felicity jumped to her feet and walked into her mother's open arms.

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry." She murmured in Felicity's ear knowing that Felicity had not had the easiest of weeks. That she had lost yet another friend.

"I'm so glad you're here Mom. He needs you." Donna gave her daughter another tight squeeze, a kiss on the cheek before taking her coat off and laying behind Quentin wrapping her arms around him. Quentin turned to face Donna as she pulled him close to her. Felicity left the room feeling as though she were invading their privacy.

Felicity closed the door behind her and just stood there leaning against it all of a sudden feeling a little faint. Oliver whose eyes had not left her noticed and within a couple of strides standing before her ready to catch her, she looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I'm okay. Just lost my bearing for a moment." She placed a hand on his cheek,

"How are you holding up?" His initial reaction would have been to reassure her that he was fine, but he was done with that, he promised himself that he would always tell her the truth, and right then and there was a good of a place to start as any. He leaned into her caress and closed his eyes.

"I'm not. The only thing that is holding me together is that you're here. That I can touch you, that I can see you."

"Me too," she admitted before wrapping her arms around his neck allowing him to engulf her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what this means Oliver, I really don't. All I know is that I can't do this without you. Our problems are still our problems and I don't want to mislead you, but at the same time I don't want to be anywhere you're not. It's selfish, but I just need you." She murmured as she clung to him. Oliver held her tighter against him.

"Hey, let's just get through this day. I need you every bit as you need me. We will only survive this together. Let's take it one day at a time." Felicity nodded.

"I love you." She said looking up at him. In that moment she felt like he needed to hear it. That if there was one thing she wanted him to know, it was that she loved him. With all her heart. The kicker of it was loving each other wasn't their problem.

"Felicity, with all my heart, always, I love you. More than you will ever know," he replied brokenly dropping his lips to her shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Oh Oliver, I know. I really do." She promised wiping the tears that escaped from his eyes.

John watched them from where he stood by the kitchen bench and found himself praying that they would make it through this, together. That out of anyone, they deserved a happy ending, and they deserved each other. That they deserved to be with each other. After a few moments he excused himself,

"Hey guys, I'm going to head home. I haven't told Layla yet. I didn't want to tell her over the phone." Oliver and Felicity who had not moved from the door of Quentin's bedroom glanced up at him.

"Did you want us to go with you?" Oliver asked speaking for himself and Felicity who nodded,

"No, I'll be okay. Your Mom and Lance might need you both to be nearby."

"If you need anything, let us know." Felicity replied.

"That goes both ways." John reminded her. Felicity stepped out of Oliver's arms and into John's. He has been the older brother she never had, and she was eternally grateful for their friendship. They had been through so much together, he had been there especially when Oliver was not.

"You love each other, in these moments it's hard to imagine what matters more than that." John whispered softly in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"Life is short, be happy for as long as you can be. For however long that may end up being. You both deserve it." Felicity hugged him tighter and acknowledging that she was hearing what he was saying. As Felicity released John, Oliver drew him into an embrace.

"Roy is with Thea. She said to you let you know that she's fine and not to worry about her." John assured Oliver knowing he would be wanting to bounce from Felicity to Thea.

"She said if she needs you she'll call and vice versa."

"Thank you Dig."

"Of course, I'll call you both later and we can start making arrangements. I don't think Lance is going to be up for it."

"No, I don't think so either. I'll probably start making a list at some point. We should make something to eat in case he gets hungry, I doubt he'll eat but just in case."

"By we, she means you Oliver because we all know Felicity should not be allowed in the kitchen." John said teasingly earning him a smack in the arm, but a smile had finally appeared on Felicity's face. He dropped a kiss on her temple.

"It's good to see a smile on your face. I've missed it." John who saw her the most had not seen her smile in the last few weeks since everything since the revelation of Oliver's son had been revealed. Oliver caught that, and felt his heart tighten.

After John had left, Felicity and Oliver had relocated to the couch. She had pulled out her tablet from her bag and together they began to make a list of what needed to be done. His arm was draped around her as she lay against his chest, both not wanting to be apart from the other.

"We are the sorriest broken up couple ever," she observed out loud making him chuckle. She realized that such a remark may have too soon, and a little inappropriate, but Oliver understood, and she knew he would.

The days that followed were like a blur. They had all pulled together and planned the funeral. Quentin Lance was not in any shape to be planning another daughter's funeral. They all knew that it was Donna that was keeping him afloat, and lessening the temptation to grab a bottle of vodka and down it in one sitting. She had not left his side at all since she came to see him the day Laurel had died. Felicity was bringing her clothes, and Oliver was cooking their meals. She and Oliver were camped out on Lance's couch most nights. If not there, at the Foundry. She couldn't quite bring herself to go home with him, and he knew it scared her, so it was unspoken that their home, his home was currently off limits.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Iris had come for the funeral. To pay their respects and to be there for Team Arrow. Barry knew that the last few weeks had been tough on both Felicity and Oliver. She had called him to tell him that the wedding had been cancelled, and that she and Oliver had broken up. The discovery of Oliver's inability to share with her the news of his son was what tore them apart, just as it did in back in it's original time realm. A part of him felt responsible even if he knew better. He had run to Starling City as soon as she had uttered the words, and was there to hold her hand as she told him about their fake wedding, and how at the end of it all, they were done. That though she may love him, she didn't feel as though he trusted her enough to tell her the truth. That being the Green Arrow and saving their city would always come first, that Oliver's first instinct is to throw himself in front danger and sacrifice himself for others without a second thought of what she would lose losing him. That had always been a part of the job, one she always knew about, she didn't want him to give up being the Green Arrow, she just wished that keeping things from her wasn't his initial reaction. She began to wonder if it had always been that way, or whether it was something that came about when they got together, whilst extracting information from Oliver was always a task, she didn't think he had really big things from her until recently. Then again, maybe she just never took it personally until they were together. Maybe it wasn't noticeable until their status quo had changed, if that were the case, could she really blame him for that. He hadn't changed, but her expectations of him had because of what she thought their relationship should look like.

Oliver watched her from their kitchen. They had decided to hold the wake at his place as it was the easiest option. They had all been camped out at Quentin's place, and it was easier to set up in Oliver's place. Felicity had suggested it and after making sure that she was okay with it, Oliver agreed. She was standing by her favourite window. It was the one she always stood at to look out at the city. The countless times that he had come home to find her there lost in her own thoughts. He could tell that her mind was running a million miles an hour and he found himself making a silent plea that she did not talk herself into walking away again. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. As though she had heard him she turned her head gave him a reassuring smile. God she loved him. She loved him so much her heart could explode. She saw the fear in his eyes, the panic that their truce would end and that she would just walk away from him again. She wished she could promise him that her running shoes were off once and for all, but she couldn't. They just had to take each day as it came. She hoped that for now, it would be enough for him. She knew that they would have to have a talk, and they had a silent agreement that they would after the funeral. She bit her lower lip not quite knowing where their talk would end up. The thought of it was overwhelming. At the same time she knew that they would need to talk and there was no avoiding it. All of a sudden she felt queasy, and everything around her seemed to spin. Trying not to bring attention to herself she tried to slide into the nearest seat. Oliver saw her and immediately ran over to her catching her just in time,

"Felicity,"

"I'm okay. I just felt light headed all of a sudden. I guess the lack of sleep has caught up." She said trying to reassure him and John who was also now by her side.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Oliver asked knowing that she merely played with the breakfast he had handed her earlier that morning.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered still a little disoriented. John left to put a plate together for her.

"I need you to take better care of yourself if you're not going to let me take care of you." He pleaded softly,

"Hey, I'm okay. I am taking care of myself and you have been taking care of me. Maybe not in the same capacity but I know you're taking care of me too and I appreciate it more that you'll ever know. So thank you."

"You never have to thank me." Oliver replied solemnly. Felicity took his face with both her hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"We're going to have to talk," she murmured,

"I know."

After everyone had left, Felicity and John had stayed to help Oliver clean up. Donna had taken Quentin home and assured Fecility that they would be okay, and if she and Oliver needed to have a conversation or if she just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed, which was currently in her mother's spare bedroom she could. She knew that Felicity had not stopped for days and would require some down time to just recuperate before resuming her life as per normal. She too has noticed the sudden exhaustion in her daughter's countenance. When the last dish was washed and the last bag of trash was taken outside, John bid them farewell anxious to be with his wife and daughter. They had decided to hold all Arrow related activity until after the funeral and wake. Which meant the following day, it would be back to business. He wanted to make the most of his time with them.

Felicity sat down on the couch exhaustedly and Oliver followed suit and sat beside her. They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few minutes, both their heads were thrown back against the back of the couch. The sight was not unfamiliar, after coming home from an exhausting evening of Arrow activity, they would collapse on the couch side by side in the same manner as though they were decompressing.

"Oliver, I don't know how to fix us. I don't know if we're meant to be fixed. Loving each other was never our problem. If it was just love, then without question we would be together. If love made the world go round, we are set. But it's not just about love. In some ways, I think love plays a part in your inability to trust me in all facets of your life. You love me so much that you feel like you have to protect me from what you think I need to be protected from. But Oliver, I chose this life with you. I chose you. I knew what I was walking into when I told you I loved you that night before we left you." She took a deep breath before continuing,

"Whilst your love and need to protect me plays a part in not telling me full truths, it's not just that. You may not believe it, but from where I am sitting you not telling me such important details of your life only tells me that you don't trust me." Oliver was about to protest but he closed his mouth and allowed her to continue,

"Oliver, there was a long list of people who knew you had a child before I did and what hurts the most is that had he not gone missing, you still would have not told me about him. I can't live like that Oliver, and I won't. You're supposed to be my team mate, through everything it's supposed to be you and me and it doesn't feel like that. At least not anymore. I don't know if it's always been like that and I just haven't noticed, or this is something that resulted from our being together. I don't know. The last few weeks I've been reliving our time and I've started questioning whether you have ever really trusted me. I've been replaying all the scenes and wondered whether you were telling me the truth, whether you were keeping something from me, and it has made me doubt what we had. Because if it was built on a lie, then it was a lie."

"Felicity," he said brokenly with tears running down his cheeks. It broke his heart to hear her question their love, and everything they have been through. The hardest part was, he understood how she could.

"We are not a lie, what we have is not built on a lie. I will never be able to take back choosing not to tell you about my son, and if I could I would because no consequence is greater than losing you, but I can't. At the time I just didn't think that I had a choice. I didn't want Samantha to take him and flee and for me to never see him again. I didn't want him to be taken away before I got the chance to get to know him. I wanted her to see that I was different. I thought that if she could see that I was a different person that she would change her mind eventually and she would let me tell you."

"Oliver you were going to marry me without telling me the most important piece of information in your life thus far. Were you really going to stand before our family and friends and declare to have and to hold, to be partners in life knowing that was a lie because at that point you were holding the biggest lie ever."

"I just wanted to marry you Felicity, and being with you was all I wanted. I had hoped everything else would fall into place in time. I had hoped that,"

"That what Oliver, lying to me was okay? That you were willing to bet that my love for you was so significant that I would forgive you?" she asked in disbelief,

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Oh Oliver, I do love you. With all my heart. That's why you choosing to lie to me has broken my heart. You chose to lie to me. You chose to continue to withhold information that you knew would impact our lives in such a way. I don't know how put my heart together after that. I wish I did, because I do love you that much. That being apart from you is like living with a part of me has died, but I don't know how to because I will always wonder what else you're keeping from me. Oliver you didn't just break my heart, you broke my trust in not only you, but in us. If there was one thing I believed in, it was Felicity and Oliver as friends, in ways I hadn't even learned to believe in Felicity and Oliver as a couple."

"Then let me earn it back Felicity. Please. If I have learned anything losing you, losing Laurel, living this life, it's that life is too short, and if I spend the rest of mine trying to prove to you that I am worthy of your trust then that's enough for me. Just please don't walk away. Please don't shut me out. Let me start from the beginning, no filters."

"Oliver,"

"Felicity, whether you know it or not, whether you believe it or not you see me. You see through me. You see me better than anyone. So look at me, look at me and know that I will do anything to get us back to where we were. Look at me and know that I can't lose you. I can't breathe when you're not with me."

"Please Felicity, give me the opportunity to try."

"Oliver,"

"Please," Felicity sighed.

"Okay," she answered reluctantly, fear evident in her voice as it quivered. Oliver cupped her cheek with his hand and his eyes bore through hers as he tried to convey that she could trust him with her heart, that he would do anything and everything he could to prove that to her. Felicity nodded as though she understood, Oliver kissed her forehead and drew her into his arms and held her so tightly she could barely breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

"I better go," Felicity sighed somewhat exhaustedly. Oliver turned his head to look at her. They hadn't moved since they had sat down hours before. After their big talk they moved on to every day stuff, to Arrow business, to whatever was on their mind. They both knew that the hardest part of their break up was the fact that they were the person they talked to at the end of every day and they couldn't. For all terms and purposes she was his best friend, and he was hers. Whilst they both had Diggle, it wasn't quite the same. He stood to his feet and held out a hand to her. As tempted as he was to ask her to stay, it was too much too soon. She appreciated that he had refrained from asking as there was a part of her that would have just given in.

"I'll drive you home. Your Mom took your car to drive Lance home."

"Thank you, I completely forgot."

They rode in a comfortable silence on his motorcycle., Felicity's arms securely wrapped around his waist. When he had come to a stop in the parking garage Felicity tightened her arms around him pressing her lips to his shoulder before leaning her face against his back. Oliver held her arms in place, turning his head to drop a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get you to bed," he said reluctantly after a few minutes. Felicity nodded as Oliver helped her off the bike. He had opened the door to Donna's apartment and did a quick once over with his eyes as though checking for danger. Felicity couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you for driving me home, and for just being there these past few days. I honestly would not have survived it had you not been right there beside me."

"There is no other place I would rather be, in any situation. For the record, it has always gone both ways. I survive the worst moments of my life because you are right there beside me. I needed you every bit you needed me, and if I were honest, maybe a little more."

"Oliver," she began hesitantly,

"Yes," he answered apprehensively,

"Could you, would you, will you stay until I fall asleep?" she stammered feeling incredibly silly. Oliver squeezed her hand,

"Of course Felicity."

"Thank you." She replied gratefully.

As she emerged from a quick shower she found Oliver checking all of their windows to make sure they were all secure and closed.

"You know we're on the 19th floor right?" she teased. Oliver looked sheepish but unapologetic,

"You can never be too safe Felicity," he pointed out in his no nonsense serious Oliver voice with a smirk on his face.

"I can't argue there." Felicity grinned as he handed her a glass of milk that he had warmed for her on the stove. He knew it was what her Mom did for her when she was upset or couldn't sleep.

"Come on, let's get you tucked into bed." Felicity tiredly agreed. She also suspected that he was going on patrol the moment she was settled and asleep. Oliver literally tucked her in as though she were a child. It gave her a glimpse of what kind of father he would be, she never doubted for a moment that he would be an incredible one. She pushed the sadness that crept in back down. She took a couple of sips of her milk and snuggled into place.

"I haven't really slept in weeks." She confessed looking up at him,

"I would drift in and out, but I can't stay asleep for very long. I wake up, I wake up looking for you," she said darting her eyes away from his gaze,

"When I realize you're not there, I, I just…"

"Me too," he replied caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Felicity caught his hand in hers and held it close to her face before closing her eyes. Oliver kissed her on the temple as he started running his free hand soothingly up and down her side till she fell into deep sleep.

He watched her sleep for awhile, and he could have done it all night long. He used to watch her sleep all the time, and it was one of the best moments of his day because there was always peace in her face as she slept beside him. As though she had no care in the world because she knew that she was safe. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to do a quick patrol. It had been days since there was any Arrow activity, and he just wanted to make sure that nothing major was happening in Starling City. As he pulled his hand from her grasp Felicity stirred. He quickly relinquished his hand again to her as she fell back into deeper slumber. Oliver removed the hoodie he was wearing and bundled it up in place of his hand. Felicity unconsciously rubbed her nose into his sweater and hugging it closer to her face. He dropped another kiss to her head whispering 'I love you' before carefully standing to his feet. Just as he was about to walk out the door he heard her mutter 'I love you too' in her sleep making him smile.

Felicity sat up in a jolt, another nightmare invading her slumber. Her heart was racing and she looked around the room in search of Oliver hoping he was there only to find that he was already gone. Tears began to fill her eyes until she realized that she what she thought was her blanket that she was clutching to her chest was indeed his hoodie. She brought it to her nose and breathed him in. Immediately she felt comforted. She slipped his hoodie on and wrapped her arms around herself. A post it note on top of her phone caught her eye, 'If you need me, call me. I'll be here in a flash. A little slower than Barry flash, but a flash all the same'. She smiled and picked up her phone and looked at the time, it was after three in the morning. She sent him a quick thank you and slipped the hood over her head and snuggled back into her covers closing her eyes.

Oliver felt the brief vibration on his phone, he guessed that she would wake up and hoped that his hoodie would do the trick, and it seemingly had. He placed his phone back beside his pillow and closed his eyes hoping to get some rest in.

Felicity had the rest of the week off from Palmer Tech and would be reachable by email and phone therefore there was no need for her to get up early in the morning. She found herself waking up early only to fall back asleep. The attributed her ability to sleep to the hoodie that she was wearing that smelled so much like Oliver that it was as though he was right there with her. By the time she had decided to get out of bed, it was almost noon. Yawning and ready for coffee she almost jumped a mile to find an asleep Oliver on her mother's floor. She guessed it was because he didn't quite fit comfortably on the couch. She quietly made coffee not wanting to really wake him knowing that he too had not been sleeping. By the time he stirred the coffee was brewed and she was pouring him a cup.

"Morning Sleepy head." She greeted handing him a cup of coffee. Startled Oliver sat up and guiltily met her gaze.

"I was going to leave before you got up, I didn't feel right leaving you alone, but I didn't want to crowd you, so I stayed out here and just listened out for you."

"Thank you, all this time I thought it was the hoodie, but I guess it was you after all."

"You sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in weeks. After I woke up from my nightmare and put your hoodie on it was smooth sailing. I woke up this morning only to turn and go back to sleep."

"Good, I'm glad you got some rest."

"Did you patrol last night?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but not for long. If I were out any longer I kind of feel that Dig would sense it and call me and ask me what I am doing. He has some weird sixth sense."

"It's called knowing you. I knew you were going to go the moment you felt I was in a deep sleep."

"Well it's what makes us OTA right?" Felicity gasped clutching her chest feigning great disbelief,

"You said OTA! I feel this may be a Dear Diary moment." Oliver shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So you're cooking brunch," she said a matter of factly as she stood to her feet.

"I gathered as much, hence I picked up a few things before coming back here." He said pointing to the counter where there was an abundance of supplies.

"Ever the boy scout Queen. Shall I round up our troops and gather them here for a late brunch?"

"Sounds like a plan. While you do that I might jump in for a quick shower and I'll cook Brunch whilst you're getting ready?"

"Sure, do you have stuff with you?" Oliver nodded.

"The spare clothes that live in my bike."

"Cool, I'll grab you a towel while you get your clothes.

By the time their crew had arrived they were both showered and the table was set ready for brunch. Oliver had whipped up blueberry waffles, oven baked maple bacon, and Felicity had cut fruit for the salad. The scene before them was not an unfamiliar one, they had held many meals together for their team after they got back from being away. The familiarity set a small panic within her, not quite ready to slip back in when there was still so much unresolved. Oliver sensed her panic almost instantly. He gave her hand a quick and reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small smile,

"It just scares me that it's so easy to just slip back in, there's still so much that's unresolved."

"I know, but I promise you, we're going to do this right. One day at a time." He vowed.

"If you think about it, we went from not being together to living together in another life somewhere, we came back here and we just slipped into our old life. We never really got to the whole dating get to know you part. We just took for granted that we knew each other and assumed that would just work."

"We just resumed our Starling City lives as we did before we left, but what passed as friends, as colleagues didn't pass as a couple." She added.

"We will get through this." Oliver promised.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dig," Felicity she said softly as she sat beside him on the couch. Roy, Thea and Oliver were gathered around the kitchen counter and Felicity who had been watching John from the moment he walked in, noticed that he walked as though the weight of the world lay on his shoulder. She knew without asking him that he felt responsible for Laurel's death. Dig turned his head to look at her,

"You okay?" he asked placing a hand on her knee. They all had their demons and just as she could read him like a book, he could read her too. He always had.

"Funny, that was my question to you."

"I beat you to it."

"I can't help but think had I been there I could have helped. I know I'm just the voice behind the computer, but not being there makes me feel like I had done her a disservice you know?"

"Felicity…"

"It's silly I know. John, just as you don't think it's my fault, this wasn't in any way your fault. You are not the reason why Laurel is dead."

"Am I really not? I'm the one who trusted my brother, and insisted that he has changed."

"I get that I do, but hear me when I tell you that had we all been in that position, we would have made the same decisions."

"Oliver warned me,"

"Dig, you and I both know that if it were Thea he would have made the same decision. Truth is we would never know what decisions we would make until we are there. You made the right decision at the time. The what if's isn't going to help us catch the butthole that is responsible for her death. Beating yourself up over it, isn't honoring her memory or who she was to all of us, so drop it and stop giving me your best Oliver Queen impression to date." John Diggle laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you. Are you okay with everything else?" he asked.

"No, I'm torn between wanting to wrap myself around him and never let go knowing that life is too short, and there is another part of me that is still so angry at him that I can't think straight. The irony of it all is that I can't function without him. Go me. I just set back the women's movement by centuries." John chuckled and dropped his lips on her head.

"Take it one day at a time."

"I'm trying." She replied.

Oliver was watching their exchange from the corner of his eye as he remained somewhat engaged in his conversation with Roy and Thea. They were all battling their own guilt and their own 'could have' and 'what if'. Just as Felicity got up and held her out to John, Oliver saw her sway, within moments he was at her side catching her as she fainted. When she came to she saw four extremely worried and panicked faces looking down at her.

"I swear Felicity if the words that are about to come out of your mouth are, I'm fine…" Oliver began,

"I'm tired. We all are. My body just isn't coping as well as all of yours." She tried to reason.

"No, you and I are going to the Doctor and we are going to get you checked out." He replied. Felicity turned to John who shook his head,

"Oh I'm with him on this one."

"Traitor," she murmured giving him a pointed look making them all laugh.

"I'll drive you." John offered.

"Why not, anyone else want to come for a field trip." She asked sarcastically.

"No that wasn't a real invitation." Felicity grumbled.

Diggle and Oliver drove a very annoyed Fecility to her doctor. The three of them sat side by side at the Doctors office. When her name got called all three of them stood to their feet.

"Ah no, you two are staying right here. I'm only here to humor you both. This is not an OTA activity." She declared pointing to their seats until John and Oliver sat back down.

"Thank you, now I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't break anything or each other whilst I'm gone." Doctor Manning smirked from where she stood at the door of her office waiting for Felicity.

She had known Felicity since she moved to Starling City right after college. They had met at a QC event and have been great friends since. Carly Manning was well versed on Oliver Queen and vice versa. Oliver gave her a quick sheepish grin from his seat.

"So what brings you by? Aside from two very concerned burly men sitting in my waiting room?' Carly asked as Felicity hung her coat and bag on the coat rack before sitting down somewhat exhaustedly rolling her eyes.

"I've been feeling really tired. I've had a couple of dizzy spells and I fainted on them. I assumed it was because of all the stress of the engagement that was called off, the wedding that wasn't, Laurel's death and oh yeah I was recently paralyzed from being shot." Carly chuckled,

"That's just to name a few. Have you been eating properly?" Felicity shook her head as Carly began to examine her, check her vitals.

"What's properly, and more than likely not."

"Hey Fee, when was the last time you had your period?" Carly asked noticing a few physical changes in her. Felicity stopped and her face went ashen at the realization that she had missed the last three months, which she attributed to her stress levels,

"Oh my God." She exclaimed about to go into panic mode,

"Fee, breathe. In and out, come on. Relax," Carly opened her bottom drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Do you want to do this now with me or at home? I can also draw some blood to check for other things," Felicity took the test from Carly's hand,

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked,

"Of course."

Felicity nervously peed into the wonder stick while so many scenarios were flying through her head. How was she going to tell Oliver? She wasn't ready to be Felicity and Oliver just yet or even again. A baby would inevitably catapult them together. Not telling him was also not an option but she wasn't ready. This wasn't how she wanted to start a family.

"Fee, don't work yourself into a panic attack. It's not good for you or for the baby." Carly said gently from the other side of the bathroom door. Felicity gulped as the stick confirmed what in her heart she already knew. With tears in her eyes she opened the door. Carly drew her friend into a hug.

"It may not feel like it right now, but everything is going to be okay. You will be fine. However you may want to handle this, it will be okay. He loves you Fee and you love him, if you want time he will give you time."

"What if he's not ready for this?" she said fearfully. He did just send his son away in attempt to protect him, will he be sending her away too? Not that she would go, but at the same time with the dangers they face every day can she in good conscience bring a child into that world?

Felicity's mind raced a million miles per second in silence as Carly proceeded to take blood samples and examine Felicity thoroughly.

"Do you want to see your baby?" she asked. Felicity finally met her gaze and smiled at her. The thought of seeing what they created out of love made her heart flutter with excitement. There was a part of her that wanted to drag Oliver in the room so they could share the experience, but she wasn't ready for that. She looked longingly at the door and back at her friend,

"Yes please."

"I'll send you home with a copy so you can show him when you're ready Fee."

"Thank you."

As Felicity lifted her shirt, her still flat stomach began to look different knowing that a baby was now in there. Their baby. The moment she heard her baby's heartbeat she burst into tears. There he or she were, their little miracle with a heart beating to fast and so strong. She felt herself grieving for the Oliver and Felicity that once was and knew they could never be again. They had been lost in the midst of Oliver's tangled web of omitted truth. She grieved for the family she had always imagined they would be. Whilst she was almost certain he wouldn't abandon them, she wondered if his determination to keep her and now their unborn baby safe would make him push them away and insist they leave too. She feared if he did, she would and she would never forgive him. Carly held her friends hand as she broke before her. Once she had composed herself she took several breaths and Carly handed her a paper towel to clean the gel off her stomach.

"Fee, you don't need to have everything sorted out right now, and you're not alone in this. You have them, but you also have me. I'm here to help you any way I can. So don't think you have to battle this on your own. I am in a unique position knowing exactly what it is you are faced with in your world. I get that there are heightened risks that don't necessarily come with other people, but I also know that there is nothing those two burly boys outside wouldn't do for you. Now more than ever." Carly knew of their Arrow world. She had treated them all at one stage or another. Knowing that she was a close friend of Felicity's they trusted her.

"Thanks Carly, I appreciate that. For now, I'd like to keep my little bean between us. I want to enjoy them for a little while before I have to think about anything else aside from the fact that I have a little miracle growing in my stomach."

"Of course. Well I'll send your blood work off just to make sure all your levels are where they are meant to be. I want you to start taking supplements to help you with the pregnancy so that you and bean remain healthy."

"Great, thanks."

Whilst Felicity was no longer feeling hysterical, the remnants of her little meltdown in Carly's office remained on her face. Both Oliver and Diggle recognized a tear stricken Felicity face. She tried to give them both a reassuring smile as Carly hugged her goodbye. Oliver caught Carly's eye and they begged to assure him that Felicity was okay. She gave him a small nod before releasing her friend.

"I'll see you at Brunch on Saturday." Felicity nodded,

"Thank you for everything," she said meaningfully.

"That's what friends are for Fee." Never had she been more grateful for the one girl friend she had. As much as she grew to love Laurel, she was always Ollie's friend first. Though she were closer to Sara, she too shared a past with Oliver that she was never a part of and would always be a stranger to. She never called him Ollie, because it never felt like she was never privy to Ollie. He had always just been Oliver to her. If Oliver were to be asked, he would admit that he preferred it that way. One last hug goodbye she joined Oliver and Diggle who were waiting somewhat anxiously for her imagining the worst.

"Would you two calm down. I'm not dying." She exclaimed somewhat exasperatedly making Carly laugh as she ushered her new patient into her examination room.

Felicity remained quiet as they made their way back to the car. John and Oliver kept throwing each other looks as if to say 'you ask her' afraid to be the one to be yelled at. Felicity was well aware of their unspoken conversation going on above her head, which they were able to do easily as they were a head or so taller than she was. She decided to let them silently fight it out as it bought her time.

"Hey Digs, can you take me home? I have a few errand to make, I'll just meet you guys back at the Foundry.

"We can drive you to your errands?" Oliver offered a little too quickly making her chuckle knowing it was a fishing expedition.

"Thank you but I'll be fine. You guys need to get some warm up in if you're going out tonight, you've had a few days off." They both knew without crossing the line of pushy that they weren't going to get anything else out of her.

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me. I promise." Both John and Oliver were hesitant for a moment but let it go and gave a somewhat resigned nod. As Diggle parked in front of her apartment she dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for the ride, and for being unnecessary worry wart. Call if you need to bounce okay?" she said resting her hand on his arm.

"That goes both ways." He replied as she nodded in understanding. Oliver jumped out of the car too as his bike was parked downstairs.

"Thanks Dig, I'll see you in a bit." He said as Dig gave him a nod before driving off.

"I'll see you at the Foundry. Thank you for staying last night to make sure I was okay. I really appreciate it."

"You never have to thank me for that." Oliver paused for a moment,

"Are you really okay?" he finally asked, worry filled his face. Not having ever been a good liar, Felicity knew that Oliver would see through any she tried to pass as half truths.

"No I'm not. None of us are. Oliver, there has been so many changes in my life in these three months alone and there is still so much to process and I just need time to do that. Then You and I need to talk, like talk talk. Where there's no omission of truth, where your first instinct isn't to protect me. You once said we were partners, well partners means inclusion, sharing your life in all the important ways. I thought we were doing that, well mostly. Until I realized we weren't, and I'm really struggling with that. It makes me question our whole time together. That it didn't matter that you trusted me the most, because in the end you didn't really trust me with what was important. It makes me wonder if I saw what I wanted to see because it meant I got to keep you."

"Felicity,"

"There's no quick fix here Oliver, I wish there was. I wish it was as easy as clicking my fingers, forgiving you and then it would be over. I wish it was because there are so many things I want to talk to my best friend about but I can't, and that really sucks because I sure could use him right now." Unbeknownst to Felicity she had wrapped her arms around her body and her hand lay over her stomach. Oliver caught the gesture and his eyes opened wide,

"Are you pregnant Felicity?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity gasped inwardly and dropped her eyes to her arms in realization of what her body had revealed without her meaning to.

"Felicity," he repeated softly watching the progression of emotions that transpired on her face, his heart aching at how torn she looked.

"Yes, I am." She answered unable to look at him, not ready to see his reaction. Oliver took a tentative step forward and brought his hand to her cheek,

"We're going to have a baby?" Felicity forced herself to meet his gaze and she saw the tears in his eyes, and the love he had for her, and for their baby. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. For a moment she allowed herself to hope that maybe just maybe they could make it work despite the world they lived in and the lives they lived.

"Are you happy?" she asked, Oliver reluctantly pulled back to look at her. The fear written all over her face,

"Yes, I am. I know we have so much we still have to sort out, but while we're doing that I will be beside you every step of the way. You and our baby comes first, always." He promised.

"So you're not going to send us away, or leave because you want to keep us safe?" Oliver pulled her back in his arms,

"I couldn't even if I felt compelled to. If the time apart from you has taught me anything it's that I don't do very well without you. As selfish as it sounds, I need you Felicity. I want to make this work, with you and with our baby. So I am willing to take our time to get to a place where you feel safe, where you feel like you can trust me to be truthful always. To not push you away, to not disappear, and I am so sorry for all those times that I did." He said solemnly in her ear. Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you want to see our baby?" she asked looking up at him, as he grinned in response.

"Carly gave me the footage on a USB. You can hear their heartbeat and see how big they are right now."

"I have never wanted to do anything more." He replied. Felicity took his hand in hers and together they headed inside to her Mom's apartment.

Felicity plugged the USB into the TV, and whilst it was overwhelming to see it on the small screen it was nothing compared to seeing it on the big screen and having Oliver beside her. She turned to look at him to see tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes, she watched as he broke down before her. He began to shake as he tried to control the tears. She knew that he was overwhelmed. With everything that has happened, he was processing it all in that one moment.

"Oh Oliver," Felicity said drawing him into her arms,

"I want nothing more than to have a child with you Felicity, and start a family but I can't help but think that I am short changing them. How can I be a good father? I am so broken and damaged, what can I possibly have to offer them or you for that matter. How can you possibly still love me, after everything I've done?" Felicity took his face with both hands so that he was looking right at her.

"You listen to me Oliver Queen, you may not have started well, and I know better than anyone what kind of darkness you have been subjected to in such a short amount of time, more than anyone should ever have to in one life time. Despite that Oliver, you have a love so deeply imbedded in you that it makes you so protective to those who are blessed enough to be at the receiving end of that love. I may not always agree with the action that comes from that Love but I have never doubted its purity. I have never doubted that

its rooted from somewhere so deep that it's love at it's purest form. Oliver, it's not going to be easy, and we will both make mistakes along the way, but I have no doubt in my mind that no child has been loved as our child will be. I may not always agree with you, and you may drive me crazy but you need to know that I have never doubted for a moment that you loved me. From the moment you said you wanted to see who you could be and we left, I have never questioned whether you loved me. That you wanted to be with me." She paused,

"You need to know know that I loved you from the moment I met you, through all of your transformations, you never had to earn my love. I just loved you. I love you because you deserve to be loved even if you don't think you are. You are so much more than that spoilt rich boy who took his girlfriend's sister on a boat trip, that young man that was captured and held captive in an island fighting for his life, so much more than the vigilante you felt compelled to be when you returned. They have helped you become the person that you are, the man that I love, but don't think you ever had to do or be anything for me to love you. I don't just love you because you deserve to be loved, I just do. I always just did."

When it seemed as though he had heard her, she tore her gaze away from him. Without

her saying the words he knew that's why she was so hurt that he seemingly didn't trust in her enough. He brought his forehead to hers.

"Thank you for loving me that much." Felicity nodded suddenly feeling like a caged animal she pulled back and stood to her feet. Oliver caught her hand in his,

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, or in you, or in us." He began. Felicity stopped to look at him. While she shouldn't be surprised that he could read her, it did.

"You know sharing has never been my strong suit, and out of anyone in my life, you were the one person who I never saw as a threat, or a target. For the first time in my life, when I met you, I just saw you and you just saw me. Through all the armor, through all my mistakes, through my arrogance, through my anger and rage buried deep within, you always saw right through me. You always just got me, and I took that for granted. I took you for granted. I have never doubted your love for me. I questioned it in that 'why would you' kind of way, but I never doubted it. No one has ever made me feel loved the way you have, and in a way I banked on it, that you would forgive me because you did love me. I'm sorry I took you for granted, that I gambled us because I was selfish. For the rest of my life, I would never regret anything more than that. I gambled and I lost us, I lost you. Please let me earn you back. Let me show you that I don't take you or us for granted. You are my partner Felicity, in everything and living life without you is not living at all. So I would rather have you mad at me for the rest of my life than not be a part of your life at all."

"And for the record, I have loved you, and wanted to be with you long before we left." He added addressing her earlier statement, wanting her to know that he had loved her long before she believed he did.


	5. Chapter 5

They watched their baby a few times, as though they were trying to let it sink in that it was real, that they really were having a baby. A thought that simultaneously excited and frightened them.

"I better go and meet Dig. Did you want to come with?" Oliver asked,

"I need to drop by the pharmacy and fill a couple of scripts from Carly. I also want to check on Mom and Quentin. You go on ahead. I won't be far behind."

"Are you sure, I can drive you and just meet Dig later."

"No, I'm good. You need the warm up, and I still have at least six months to go, so don't drive me crazy with your over protectiveness just yet." She replied patting his knee as she stood to her feet.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Of course." She promised rolling her eyes at him. Oliver dropped a kiss on her temple and gave her a side hug before heading out the door.

A part of her was relieved that he now knew, that she didn't have to keep that a secret from him. That it was out in the open once and for all, and they can just face it head on however which way they decide to do that. Felicity did a quick tidy up, though Roy and Thea had cleaned up after brunch in their absence, she wanted to straighten out her room. The apartment was definitely big enough for her, her Mom and baby. At least temporarily. For now she was preparing for her and her baby, however Oliver fit into that later would be determined at the later date. She just wanted to take each day as it came. Slow and steady. She certainly wasn't ready to move back in with him at the loft, and especially not because she was pregnant. For now she liked the thought of being pregnant and having her mother close by. She had spent so much time trying to get away from her mother that now she was pregnant she felt a need for her in a way she never had before. She was grateful that she was around.

Just as she came out of her bedroom Donna had walked through the front door. She looked absolutely exhausted, which wasn't at all surprising. From their text messages back and forth she knew that Quentin was not at all sleeping. Felicity met her Mom at the door drawing her into an embrace.

"You look like you could use a nap Mom."

"That would be an understatement. I am just coming home to see how you're doing. Take a shower, change clothes. Quentin's ex wife dropped by and that was a little awkward so I excused myself."

"Fair enough. I'm glad you came home. Go take a long hot bath and I'll bring you in some tea."

"Bless you child,"

"Mom, we're Jewish. I'm not sure such expressions are appropriate for us to use." Donna laughed.

"Thanks for the laugh Kiddo. I will take you up on your offer. Bring a cup for yourself and we can have a tea party in the bathroom, like old times." Felicity smiled. Growing up in a single parent home, her Mom's multiple jobs meant Felicity was left to fend for herself and alone most of the time. Every Sunday morning though, when Donna came home from usually pulling double, at times triple shifts she would come home and take a bath, whilst she was in there Felicity would bring her a cup of tea and they would talk whilst Felicity sat leaning against the bath tub. It was their time together. They would sit there until Donna was well pruned and teeth chattering from the coolness of the water. Felicity gave her Mom a few minutes to enjoy a hot soak before knocking and entering. She handed her a cup before sitting down on the floor using a couple of towels to cushion her bottom. She leaned against the bathtub and closed her eyes while Donna sipped her tea in peace. Both savoring the moment. Donna placed her tea up on the near by stool and began to run her hand through Felicity's hair.

"Your face screams I need to talk baby, so when you're ready Momma's listening." Felicity glanced at her mother and smiled.

"How does Gramma sound to you?" Donna's eyes grew wide and a grin spread across her face.

"It sounds glorious Baby. Oh my goodness. Are you okay? When did you find out?"

"Yeah Mom I'm okay. I found out today. I fainted and Dig and Oliver insisted on taking me to the Doctor so I saw Carly. The moment she asked me when was the last time I had my period I knew, and then the tests confirmed it. Once you're done with the tub I can show you your grandchild. Hear their heartbeat, Carly put it in a USB for me."

"Come on let's go." Donna said sitting up,

"Mom, it's okay. Take a few more minutes, they're not going anywhere. Relax."

"Okay, well the moment I am out of this tub we're watching that footage. I want to see my grandbaby."

"Okay Mom."

"Have you?" Donna began and Felicity nodded,

"I didn't mean to, but he knows now and we're going to take it one day at a time."

"That sounds promising."

"One can only hope so." Felicity said softly.

Once Donna had wrapped herself in the robe that Felicity handed her she drew her daughter into her arms and hugged her. Felicity's eyes filled with tears and she held tightly on to her mother. Donna knew that as much as Felicity was looking forward to being a mother and she was beyond ecstatic to be expecting her first child with the man she loves, their current predicament frightened her. That they were bring a child into the world where there were still so many unanswered question between them. 

"It'll be okay Baby, I promise."

"I hope so," she murmured into her mother's shoulders.

"Come on, I wanna see my Grandbaby." Felicity chuckled and allowed her Mom to literally drag her to the lounge room in her excitement to see her grandchild. Felicity turned the TV on and pressed play,

"Awwww, you're gorgeous little one. Grammy can't wait to hold you and meet you." Donna said with tears in her eyes.

"Something tells me that you're going to get your payback through my child." Felicity said dryly with an eye roll.

"I'm not going to lie, it's not lost on me what kind of a perk that is going to be." Donna replied with a grin.

"Thanks for not even bothering to hide it."

Felicity put Netflix on as she and her mother sat side by side on the couch with both their feet up on the ottoman in front of them. Felicity knew it wouldn't take very long before her mother passed out from exhaustion. She reached for her phone and dropped Oliver a message to say that she was going to hang with her Mom for the afternoon and she would meet them at the Foundry a little later.

"Take your time. Let us know if you need a ride." He answered almost instantaneously as though he had his phone in his hand waiting to hear from her.

"I'll be fine. I haven't lost the ability to drive. The baby brain hasn't quite set in yet." She teased.

"Very funny. I'll see you soon. If you're not feeling up to it, you can stay home and just rest,"

"Seriously?" she scoffed.

"Just putting it out there. Stand down." He typed back with a grin knowing he had successfully riled her up.

"You're hilarious Queen."

Felicity looked back at her Mom and as suspected she was fast asleep. She coaxed her to lay down on the couch before grabbing the blanket draped over the couch to cover her. She turned her Mom's phone to silent so that she could get a few hours of sleep, and left a note to assure her that she would drop in on Quentin before meeting the boys back at the Foundry. She ran her errands and dropped in on Quentin. She spent some time with him before making her way to the Foundry just in time to walk into the boys sparring.

"Ahhh, my boys doing their thing." As soon as the words were out she wanted to reel them back in. Being at the Foundry catapulted her back to what once was. John gave her a somewhat sympathetic smile understanding that there were habits that you just couldn't shake.

"You feeling better?" he asked changing the subject. Felicity looked at Oliver who subtly shook his head as if to say he hadn't said anything. She smiled at him,

"Yeah I'm good. Hey Dig, how do you think Sara would feel about having a little cousin to play with in about 6 months?" It took a moment and then it hit him what she meant. John looked at Oliver as he made his way to Felicity to engulf her into an embrace. Oliver grinned in confirmation, his face glowing with excitement.

"Mazel Tov!" John said happily.

That night while Oliver, Roy and Thea did recon John stayed with Felicity as they scoured through the streets of Starling City on her monitors.

"Please don't tell me this is how it's going to be from now on. One of you staying here with me just because I have a little bean in the oven." She asked touched and a little amused not at all surprised. John just smiled,

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted a night in to hang out with my friend, is that a crime? Last I heard it isn't."

"Alright smart ass." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her screens.

For the weeks that followed they did all they could to find a way to beat Darkh. Strategising and formulating a fool proof plan. They trained harder than before, and Felicity spent most of her free time at the Foundry upgrading their technology so that when they came in contact with Darkh, they would have a better chance at beating him. She teamed up with Cisco, Barry and Cailtin and enlisted them to help her. Barry had already insisted on being there when they decide to take him down and there was no taking no for an answer. Truth was, Oliver was willing to take the help because he knew that he couldn't let anything happen to him, especially now with their baby on the way.

The first time Barry and Felicity were in the same room together it was a little awkward. Barry felt as though he had short changed her as a friend. Whilst Felicity knew that he wasn't to blame, she had felt a little hurt.

"Felicity," Barry began as he approached her somewhat carefully. He had come for Laurel's funeral but he couldn't stay for the reception, so he had come back once they had reconvened at the Foundry to discuss how to defeat Darkh. Felicity looked up from her screen not having heard his entrance.

"Hey Barry," she greeted without standing to her feet, which was a tell tale sign that she was guarded. The others had walked over to the other side of the room giving them the space.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Felicity gave him a smile,

"I know. I was hurt, but I also knew it wasn't your secret to tell me."

"Are we okay?" he asked hopefully noting that she still had not moved from her seat.

"We're good." She assured him standing to her feet and giving him a brief hug. Whilst it was not the typical Felicity hug he was used to, it was better than nothing. He knew that they too had to rebuild their trust. When they joined the rest of the crew Oliver gave Barry's shoulder an apologetic pat whilst Felicity sat beside John as they got started.

As promised Oliver and Felicity took it one day at a time. Oliver did everything in his power to be fully transparent to Felicity. Sometimes she chuckled at how hard he tried but appreciated how he tried.


	6. Chapter 6

Thea walked into the Foundry to find Oliver lost in his thoughts as he distractedly waited for one of Felicity's updates to finish. She knew that he was finding it tough to be apart from Felicity, but she noticed that they have come to a harmonious new normal. That they were trying to move on from what had torn them apart. Whilst Thea and Felicity weren't that close, she wasn't blind to the fact that her brother had blown the best thing in his life. She saw how Felicity grounded him in ways no one ever had. Oliver was self sufficient, and a loner to a fault never needing anything or anyone until Felicity came into his life. From the moment they met there was a something about her that disarmed him. At his scariest, she never flinched. When he hurt her, she forgave him. She didn't let him walk all over her, but she had a grace for him that no one else did or ever have. So she knew that losing her through his own mistakes was something that paralyzed him. That Felicity now doubted them because of the choices he made, without her.

"Hey Ollie, what are you doing here?" she asked not expecting him to be there.

"Hey Speedy. Felicity started a few updates and she wanted to check on Lance so she's gone over there for a bit. I think she's a little worried he would hit the bottle. So I told her I'd keep an eye on it. I was going to work out for a bit but I got distracted."

"Where's Donna?"

"She's packing up the rest of her things in Vegas to make the movie permanent."

"For Lance?" Oliver shook his head,

"For Felicity." He answered. Whilst Donna was spending most of her time at Starling City, and had taken over Felicity's old apartment it wasn't until the baby announcement that she had decided to stay for good. Quentin, well he factored into that decision too.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Ollie and Speedy date?" he suggested with a grin.

"Only if I get to pick the activity." She answered cheekily.

Thea loved Ollie and Speedy dates. They had been having them since she was little. Ollie always made time for her, and for them to do their own thing. It was one of the things she missed most about him while he was gone. He was the one person who made her feel as though she was most important. She gave him such a hard time after his return because she was so mad that he had disappeared from her life, and he understood her. He always understood her.

"Of course Speedy, since when did you ever let me pick activity?" he replied with an eyeroll.

"Well that is true. I'm thinking mini golf while we play 'I answer all of Thea's questions',"

"Again, since when do I ever get away with not answering your questions. Besides, I want to talk you about a couple of things, and no you're not in trouble. I'm just sorting things out in my head, and you are always so good at putting me in my place so I figure I'd let you have at it tonight."

"Everything okay?" she inquired suddenly her brows frowned with concern,

"Yeah Speedy. I'm all done here so if you're ready to go let's hit Whack a Mole."

"Let's go,"

Felicity was washing up from dinner with Quentin, she noted that he had eaten very little, but it was an improvement to not eating at all. Once she was done she walked over to where he sat on the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to head home okay? If you need anything, you call," she had already offered to stay the night but he was adamant about sending her home knowing she would be more comfortable in her own place.

"Why don't I drive you home?" he offered sounding more like the Quentin Lance she had always known. Felicity smiled and dropped a kiss on his head.

"I'm good. I'll drop you a text once I'm inside the apartment safe okay."

"You better." He murmured, Felicity knew that he worried about her now more than ever, and that is even before she and Oliver had announced her pregnancy. She could only imagine what it would be like once she tells him. As it was she barely escaped Dig escorting her wherever she went. Lyla watched amused, relieved that she was no longer at the receiving end of her husband's tendency to hover over baby mama's out of concern. She had warned her that it was only about to get worse. With the exception of Oliver, her mother and the Diggle's no one else knew she was pregnant. She knew that Oliver was going to tell Thea that night.

"Hey Felicity, I know we haven't made the announcement yet, but would you mind if we tell Speedy first?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why don't you two go on one of your Ollie and Speedy dates and you can tell her one on one."

"Don't you want to be there?" he asked.

"I think it's something you should do just you and her. We both know she'll be at my place the moment she finds out anyway. This way you get to enjoy the moment with her. She'd appreciate that you took the time to tell her one on one." Oliver stood to his feet and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." he said gratefully. Felicity understood his sibling dynamics sometimes better than he did, and she was an only child. Even before they were together she was a big advocate for Thea. She pushed him to make the time, to open his world and allow her in it. That he was all she had left in the world and he owed it to her to be that pillar she clearly needed.

Thea was kicking his butt on mini golf as she always did. He was convinced that was the very reason why she loved mini golf as much as she did.

"So Speedy, I wanted to tell you something." He said as he handed her his drink to hold as he picked up his driver.

"Felicity is pregnant," he said before taking his turn. The squealed in surprise and excitement as she threw her arms around her brother.

"How pregnant? Oh my gosh. Are you excited? Is she? Are you guys okay?" Oliver laughed at all of her questions,

"She's just hit her second trimester. We're both excited. Admittedly when we had dreamed of children, we imagined we would be married or at the very least together, instead of, well where we are right now."

"But you guys are working on that right? I see you both working on that, which honestly Ollie I wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't."

"I wouldn't have either, but she's Felicity and whilst she deserves so much better than a damaged baboon who seems to be learning impaired, I am grateful she loves me that much, that she would put her heart on the line again to give us a chance to give this another go. To give me the opportunity to do it right."

"Hey that over grown damaged baboon you're talking about is my brother, so watch it." Thea said placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks Speedy."

"Seriously Ollie, you're trying and you're learning and she can see that. Give yourself some credit. We didn't exactly start out in the best of ways, and throw in your five years of crazy it's understandable and if there were anyone in this world who would be willing to understand you and accept you for who you are, it would be Felicity. It is Felicity. You guys will get through this. Just stop being a stubborn baboon and you'll be fine."

"I'm going to regret referring to myself as a baboon aren't I?" he asked rhetorically knowing that she would take every opportunity to use the term to refer to him moving forward.

"Maybe. Can we go see Felicity now? I'm bored playing."

"Of course you are. You drive and I'll call her." He replied with a chuckle handing her his keys.

Felicity had just walked in the door when her phone began to play the them to Rocky which was her designated ringtone for him.

"Hi, how did you go?" she asked as she let herself into her apartment.

"As you predicted, she would like to come over but if you're tired I can hold her off until tomorrow,"

"No you can't. I'll just drop you off and go there without you." Thea said obnoxiously,

"I'm good. Come on over. I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick so let yourselves in."

"Okay, would you like us to pick up anything for you?"

"I'm good thanks. I'll see you soon."

Felicity gave Quentin a quick call before jumping in the shower as promised. She was just slipping on her pajamas when she heard them come through her front door calling out to her.

"I'm out, I'll be there in a sec." she called back out from her bedroom. As she emerged from Thea squealed again at the sight of Felicity who was only starting to show, throwing her arms around her. Much the same of what she did to Oliver.

"We're excited too Kiddo." Felicity said hugging Thea back. For Thea, the baby made them even more of a family unit. It solidified them. Like Felicity she too craved a big family, and their little bean was the beginning of one of many she hoped.

Oliver sat at the kitchen counter smiling at his favourite girls. He knew that the baby would only bring them closer. Growing up with the Lance's it was by default that she was closer to them than Felicity. Not that she picked sides, but there seemed to be an unspoken that Felicity was always Ollie's first. He knew by looking at them that that was no longer the case. Thea immediately attached herself to Felicity. Welcomed or not she would be at Felicity's side from that moment on. Felicity who had not released Thea from her embrace dropped a kiss on her head before doing so.

"You okay?" she asked Oliver placing a hand on his cheek as she walked over to him. Habitually he leaned into her touch and nodded.

"More than okay,"

"How are you both doing?" Oliver sought her eyes for permission before placing both of his hands to cover the little mound on her tummy.

"We're okay." She answered placing her hands over his. Oliver leaned down to her stomach and placed his lips on her hands as he said hello to their little bean.

"Hi Baby, it's Daddy. I brought your Aunt Speedy over so you can meet her." Thea came over to where they were a little hesitant to be interrupting what seemed like a sacred moment until he said her name.

"Hey Little Q. I'm your Aunt T. I will be teaching you all kinds of mischief. You have the most amazing Mommy and Daddy Little Q. Wait until you meet them. Oh and don't worry about your Daddy, he puts up a good front but I shall teach you my ways and he will be wrapped around your little finger in no time."

"Hey," Oliver protested as Thea only looked at Felicity and grinned wider.

"We all know that whether or not Thea teaches my little bean all of her mischievous way, you will wrapped around their little finger. That I will be the bad cop always." Oliver grinned,

"I wish I could promise you that wouldn't be the case, but you do tough love so much better than I do. Ask Speedy, the reason why I was her favourite person was because I never said no to her."

"I don't need to ask." She answered shaking her head smiling at them both.

"You had other endearing qualities Ollie, I swear."


	7. Chapter 7

""Hey Speedy, where are you?"  
"Ollie! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot I was supposed to meet you for lunch at your office." Thea said apologetically realising what time it was.  
"No problem. Is everything okay?" He asked in his typical worried Ollie way. Thea chuckled,  
"Yeah Ol, I'm good. I'm actually at Felicity's. She's helping me with my resume. You know post Red Speedy,"  
"How's that going?"

It had been weeks since they had defeated Darke and Team Arrow had somewhat disbanded. Dig had left to serve his country searching for absolution for killing Andy. Speedy had also decided to hang her up her hoodie attempting to find a sense of normal post the pit of Lazarus and the path it had led her to. At the end of their victory Oliver and Felicity stood in the Foundry side by side. She knew what a blow it was to seemingly lose everybody. At the same time Oliver being appointed Mayor gave him an opportunity to make a fresh start. To make a difference from behind the shadows. They would rebuild the Foundry but mainly to have a command centre. For now the Green Arrow was on sabbatical.

"It's going great. I haven't really been doing anything but periodically refill Fee's bowl of ice cream." Oliver smiled.  
"That's a very important job. That bowl can never be empty or it will be at your peril."  
"Nice one Queen." Felicity replied.  
"Thanks for the heads up on being on speaker Speedy."  
"Sorry Ollie," Thea apologised not at all sounding sorry.  
"Well seeing as you've ditched me for lunch how about I bring lunch to you both, what do you feel like?"  
"Oooooh Big Belly usual." Felicity said excitedly making the Queen siblings laugh. Felicity was constantly hungry and there was nothing to show for it except for a growing bump in her belly.

"Alright, I am on my way with your lunches. Let me know if you need me to pick up anything else."

"We're good. Thank you." He heard Felicity call out whilst she was busily typing away at her laptop.

"Hey Fee," Thea began somewhat hesitantly making Felicity stop and look up from her screen,

"Yeah Kid?"

"What are your thoughts on me going to college? I know I'm like a couple of years too late, but I've been thinking that we can jazz up my resume as much as we can, but at the end of the day I am limited, and honestly the prospect of going to college gives me a sense of normalcy that I haven't felt since, well since the Gambit. I would like to give normal a go. I was a pretty good student, way back in time, and maybe I could be again you know."

"Speedy, you can be good at anything you put your mind to. If college is what you want, then go for it. I think it would be a great experience for you. Circumstances in your life have forced you to grow up much too quickly and I think college is a great opportunity to get some of that time back."

"Do you think Ollie would be okay with it?"

"Of course he would be. T, all he's ever wanted was for you to be safe, but more than that he just wants you to be happy. Have you thought about which colleges you want to go to?"

"I sort of wanted to do a local college first. With Bean coming I don't want to be so far away, and secondly I want to stay close to family as much as possible at the moment. I mean, what if I'm not made for college and I am so far way. Baby steps." Felicity placed a hand over Thea's in understanding. They had all lost so much in the last year.

"That sounds like a good plan, what do you say we can your resume writing for now and go through college applications?" Felicity suggested. Thea smiled and threw her arms around Felicity surprising her. Thea had always kept her at arms length, and whilst she was enjoying getting to know her better, there were moments where she was still surprised at her sudden bursts of affection. Felicity returned Thea's hug as Oliver walked into the apartment, his heart warming at the sight of his favourite girls. He knew that he had just missed a moment that one of them would tell him eventually when they were ready.

They ate lunch in what had become their norm of hysteria. Thea and Felicity had somehow joined forces and were now totally committed to teasing him mercilessly. Felicity almost felt sorry for him sometimes, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Thea had a way of dropping his guard in a way that was beyond his control. She knew that he dropped his guard when it came to her, whilst it was unexpected, he learned to embrace it. Whilst Thea could walk into a room and without a word he is immediately just Ollie, her beloved older brother. Never the Green Arrow, always Ollie. Thea excused herself right after lunch to meet with Roy. Leaving Felicity and Oliver to their own devices. Slowly, they were getting better at being Felicity and Oliver 2.0. They weren't technically together, but they spent majority of their time together. Both knew that they were end game, therefore it made the wait bearable, especially for Oliver who just wanted to be with her. Felicity knew that all it would take was a nod from her and he would be back in her life, but as much as she wanted that and missed him for who he was in her life, she wasn't quite as ready as she would like to be. She was grateful that Oliver was patient and never pushed.

"She okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is. She's just wanted to bounce off a few thoughts before presenting them to you. Don't panic. It's nothing to worry about. If anything, you will just be incredibly proud of her. She's strong, and more remarkable than she gives herself credit for. In spite of it all." Wordlessly Oliver dropped a kiss on her temple.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised as Oliver shrugged.

"For seeing my sister for all that she is and all that she could be. You have a way of doing that with us Queen."

"Well you're not as hard to love nor as bad ass and you both would like to think you are." She replied with a chuckle giving his arm a firm squeeze before she started cleaning up after their lunch. Oliver smiled and started helping her with their empty packages from lunch.

"I have a Doctor's appointment at the end of the week if you'd like to come." She said as they moved on to her living room with their coffees. It wouldn't be the first time for Oliver, but she always presented it as a question instead of a given, even if she already knew he would heaven and earth to make sure he would be there.

"Of course, what time?" as she gave him the details he immediately entered them into his calendar blocking out the whole day to take her.

"Thank you." She said softly, as Oliver looked up to meet her eye. He saw the struggle within her, he knew she loved him, and wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, but he also knew that it wasn't that easy. He placed a hand on her knee,

"You never have to thank me Felicity, especially for that. I feel like I should be the one thanking you for letting me be a part of it all regardless of where we are right now."

"This child is just as much as yours as it is mine, judging from the signs of stubbornness they are already displaying maybe a little more yours than mine." She replied dryly making Oliver laugh.

"I apologise in advance,"

"You so do not." She accused.

"Okay, maybe not."

"I'm on to you Queen."

"From the moment you met me Smoake." He answered without a doubt in his mind.

Felicity sat in Carly's office as they waited for Oliver, they had grabbed lunch prior to her appointment, and Oliver was joining them for her appointment. Felicity knew he had a last minute board meeting that she refused to allow him to miss so she had moved her appointment for later.

"So how are things?" Carly asked knowing that it was a slow burn for Felicity and Oliver, that despite how much both of them wanted to be together, everyone including themselves knew that the slow burn was necessary for their being able to move forward without a backward glance.

"Good, we're getting there. It helps that he's so patient, and the time has helped. Some days it's tempted to just throw all caution to the wind and be with him, but at the same time, I know I'm not quite ready to get there yet. I'm getting there."

"Does he know about the nightmares?" Felicity shook her head. She had started getting nightmares just before they had taken down Darke and even now, she would have them from time to time.

"I don't want to add it to the list of things I know he is already crucifying himself for."

"Then you're the one putting that road block in front of you Fee. Yes he will feel guilty, but you need to allow him to be all in if you're asking him to be all in." Carly said gently to her friend,

"I know. I will. I promise." Felicity replied knowing her friends words to be true.

"You will both get through this Fee, you know that. I'm almost positive it's what has you so scared that you're grasping at straws to keep him at arms length. You're so scared to giving him all of you again because you're defense mechanism thinks you will get hurt again. No one can promise you will never be hurt again, but that man for all of his faults, shortcomings and demons would rather throw himself in front of a moving freight train than let any harm come your way or knowingly hurt you in any way."

"You know I'm a little scared of the therapy bill you're going to send me." Felicity joked as it seemed that Carly was always talking her off her ledge, whether she meant to or not.

"Ha! The therapy session is included in the friend package, all inclusive." Carly replied as a familiar knock was heard from her closed door.

"Come on in Oliver," Carly called out as the door opened with a surprised Oliver entered,

"We were expecting you, don't look so shocked." Oliver grinned at her sheepishly as he came in and dropped a kiss to Felicity's temple before proceeding to greet Carly with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. Meeting ran a little long."

"No problem, Fee and I literally just came back from lunch." Felicity handed him a to go bag,

"We went to Arancini, so I got you your favourite. I'm betting you haven't eaten today."

"Thank you Felicity," he said appreciatively. Carly watched as they exchanged one of their infamous looks.

The grin on Oliver's face remained as he drove Felicity home to her apartment. Felicity's heart couldn't help but swell at the sight of his excitement. For a moment she was just Oliver, her favourite kind of Oliver, the Oliver who wasn't haunted by his past demons, the Oliver that believed he deserved happy endings. Carly had asked whether they had wanted to know the sex of their child, and whilst she could have waited she knew that Oliver wanted to know so she had given her nod of approval as Carly announced that they were expecting a little girl.

"Watch it Queen, that smile almost passes as happy." She teased, as he turned his head to grin at her,

"Well it's because I am happy and I am willing to admit that."

"Good to know. Don't think for a moment I don't know that you are already planning ways to spoil our daughter, and what security measures you are strategizing to ensure that she never dates,"

"You know me way too well for me to even try and deny that." She patted his knee in understanding,

"We're having a little girl!" he said in a whisper and wonder.

"Yes we are. What do you think of Moira Isobel Abigail Queen, Mia for short," She suggested, Oliver gave her a quick look as his tears welled up in his eyes. He pulled over and turned to her.

"Your mother loved you Oliver, you may have begun to doubt it towards the end of her life, but I believe she loved you the very best she knew how. Her legacy should live on, the next generation should have a Moira Queen.

"The Isobel is for my Mom, it's her middle name, and Abigail"

"Is Thea's middle name," he finished as she nodded.

"Thank you Felicity,"

"You're welcome Oliver."


	8. Chapter 8

If it were even possible, Thea finding out that they had named her niece after her made her love Mia even more. Things between Oliver and Felicity looked promising and they were both taking it day by day. Oliver knew there were days when Felicity caught herself and her walls would resurface. He knew that whilst he was willing to allow him to be a part of their daughters life in every way possible, she wasn't quite ready to trust him wholeheartedly just yet. It saddened him, but her understood so remained patient, which she appreciated.

The news came when they were having an early breakfast. She was a little over six months pregnant. She and Oliver were in a good place. They weren't officially back together, but they were getting there. He unofficially moved into one of the spare rooms after Donna had moved in with Quentin after she moved to Starling. Donna had offered to stay with Felicity to help with the baby, but Felicity knew that as much as her mother would have helped Quentin needed her more.

Oliver's phone rang and Felicity watched his demeanour change immediately as he listened to whoever was on the other line.

"Ok, I will be right there." He looked back at Felicity,

"We will be right there." He corrected hoping that he was right to correct himself.

"Oliver, what happened?" she asked standing to her feet and placing a hand on his arm as he hung up.

"Samantha and William were in a car accident. She didn't make it." He answered stoically.

"William?" she asked her heart breaking for him.

"Miraculously unharmed. Barry's with him.

"Let's go." She said wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to make it hard for her.

"I'm here Oliver. If you need me. I am here. I also understand if you would rather go on your own." He shook his head. He knew she meant it, but he also knew he couldn't do this without her.

"We do this together."

"Let's go. William needs you."

After they defeated Darkh, Samantha and William had moved back to Central City under the careful eye of Barry, Joe and their Central City friends. Samantha, out of gratefulness to the Arrow team allowed William to spend more and more time with Oliver. They had eventually revealed to him that he was his father. Felicity had encouraged him to spend as much time as he could with his son. Oliver whist wanting desperately to get to know his son had but one condition, that Felicity would also be a part of that. That William would know who Felicity was in his life, because no matter what she was end game, that they would be the end game. After everything Felicity had done to ensure they got William back and keeping him safe, Samantha could not refuse Oliver's heartfelt plea. William had taken to Oliver as his father slowly, but he genuinely liked Felicity from the moment he met her.

It was a fairly quiet drive to Starling City. Oliver drove whilst she dropped Dig a message to let him know what was going on. She also sent a message to Thea to keep her in the loop and ask her for a favour. As they pulled up in front of the Central City PD Oliver who had remained mostly wordless turned to her,

"I can't imagine life without you, not being with you. But I also know that it would be unfair of me to add this to your plate. I can't ask you to take this on." Felicity placed a hand on his cheek, she had an inkling it was what he was battling the whole way there.

"Wherever we end up Oliver, I'm with you in this. With the exception of Dig, you are my best friend. Friends, or more than friends you were never going to go through this alone." Oliver leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you,"

"And I love you. Now let's go get William. He must be so scared right now." Oliver nodded and hopped out of the car to walk over to her side to help her out. She took his hand and as they walked in, he refused to release it. William looked up as though he had sensed them. He jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Felicity's waist. Surprising them all. Felicity didn't see William nearly as much as Oliver did, but his affection for her was undoubtable. Felicity dropped to her knees so that she could be eye to eye,

"Oh buddy, I am so sorry." William tearfully looked at her and wrapped his arms around her neck clinging to her for dear life. Felicity looked up at William running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to talk to Barry, you guys okay here." Felicity nodded whilst William's face remained burrowed in her neck. Barry had pulled up a chair and guided them into it knowing that Felicity would quickly tire in their current position. As Felicity sat down she took William with her. He wrapped his whole body around her as he sat on her lap.

"I didn't realise they were that close," Barry observed.

"I think the fact that she's female and separate from the delicate situation of his parenthood helps with that," He explained as they were both not expecting for William's initial reaction to be to seek Felicity for comfort.

"Or the fact that she's just Felicity," Oliver added bringing a smile out of Barry knowing that it wasn't a far reach.

"I'm glad he feels that he can do that with her. It's going to be an incredibly tough times ahead," all of a sudden his 8 year old son looked so much younger than his 8 years.

Barry filled him on what had happened, there was no reason to believe it was anything sinister or outside freakish accident. It was raining heavily, and the roads were slippery. From William's account she had swerved the car to miss a dog that had run in front of their car. The road conditions had not helped with the control of the car and they had hit a telephone pole hard. She had managed to swing the car so that thFeliat main impact was on her side, making sure that her little boy made it unscathed. After speaking with Barry, Oliver made his way to Felicity and William.

"Hey Buddy," William lifted his gaze to meet Oliver's without lifting his head from Felicity's shoulder.

"She's gone," he whimpered.

"I know Bud, I'm so sorry." Oliver said tearfully opening his arms out for his son who eventually reached out to him. Oliver carefully peeled him off Felicity and wrapping him into an embrace. William clung to his father and began to cry. Barry led them to an empty interview for a little privacy. Barry draped an arm around Felicity giving her a side hug. She looked up at her friend and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Bar,"

"Hey Felicity, it's good to see you." The awkwardness between them had eventually dissolved, she knew in her head that he wasn't responsible for the omission of truth regarding William, it took a little time but her heart eventually followed.

"You too Bar," they were about to leave the interview to give William and Oliver some privacy when William spoke,

"Felicity,"

"Yes Sweetheart," she answered,

"Stay?"

"Of course," she said walking over to father and son.

They had returned to Samantha and William's apartment. They had explained to William that he would be living with them. William had no other living relative. He and his Mom had kept to themselves a lot. He had guessed that would have been the case. Felicity helped him pack up his room while Oliver made arrangements for Samantha. He had found that she had updated her will, and had named him to be William's legal guardian, and in the event that he wasn't around Felicity was next in line. Curious, he made a mental note to ask Felicity about that later. Samantha had also requested to be cremated instead of buried. She wanted her ashes to be scattered, and her will had specifically said that William would know where and when to scatter it. It made him realise that now that he had William, Felicity and Mia on the way, he too needed to plan his affairs should anything happen to him. Especially in his line of night work. Packing up William's room didn't take long. Felicity had slipped into Samantha's room and grabbed a few things for William for sometime down the road. Barry had offered to pack up the apartment Flash speed in the coming weeks and put aside significant pieces to put in storage for William.

On the drive home Felicity sat at the back with William who lay his head on her lap and slept for most of the trip there. Oliver occasionally watched how Felicity continuously ran her fingers through William's hair seemingly lost in her thoughts. By the time they were back in Starling City it was dark. As they pulled up Thea and Diggle came out to meet them. Oliver wasn't expecting them, but he wasn't surprised either. He knew that Felicity would have kept them posted throughout the day. He grabbed the sleeping William from Felicity and carried him up to the apartment. As he walked into the spare bedroom to put him down, he could see that it had been prepared to welcome an 8 year old boy. He assumed that Thea and John had spent the day getting the room ready. There were posters, action figures, a shelf full of books, a study table, and a red comforter set with a lightning bolt in the middle. He looked at Thea and chuckled shaking his head whilst she grinned at him. John had come in carrying all of William's things in the room as Felicity followed carrying the one thing she allowed him to carry which was his backpack.

"You guys did a great job," she praised gratefully as she stood beside Thea draping an arm around the younger woman.

"Thank you both," she added looking at John too.

"It's what families are for," he answered as he began to hang William's clothes into the closet. Thea began to unpack his toys, books, from his trunk to make it more homey for her nephew. It hadn't taken long to get him unpacked as the four of them worked silently trying not to wake the little boy. When they were done Felicity had placed a framed photo of William and his mother by his bedside table and ran her fingers once more through his hair before placing her lips on his forehead.

"Night little man." Oliver brought the covers up to Williams neck and tucked him in.

"Night buddy. I love you." He whispered softly before getting up to follow them into the kitchen.

Thea and John had ordered in knowing that Oliver and Felicity would be exhausted after the day they had. They stayed to make sure that the two of them actually ate. After dinner Felicity had hugged both John and Thea before heading down the hall to her bedroom for shower and sleep. By the time she had come out of the shower, they had gone home with a promise to return the next day. She saw that Oliver too had showered and was now in his sweats and a t-shirt sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just tired. I checked on William, he's out like a light."

"It's been a huge day. I would have liked for him to eat something, but I figure he'll get up when he's hungry. Thank you for arranging for Thea and John to set up his room."

"Of course. I just thought, it might be easier for him to settle in if it seems familiar."

"Did you know that Samantha had appointed you as guardian should anything happen to me?" he asked. Felicity nodded,

"Yeah, she called me a few months ago. I think you were on your way home from one of your weekend visits with him. By that stage we had spoken a few times. I had met William. She said she could tell that whether we ended up together or not, that I would still make sure that William is taken care of. She told me that she didn't have any family, and there is really no one else she would leave William with, so she asked me. In the event that she was gone and God forbid something happened to you, that I would step in and fill the gap. I said I would. I never thought for a moment that this day would come, that we would be talking wills and wishes."


	9. Chapter 9

Early the following morning Oliver found Felicity and William on her balcony sitting side by side watching the last of the sunrise, each with a hot chocolate on hand. He smiled at the sight of them, they made it look like it was a lifelong tradition.

"Who wants waffles for breakfast?" he asked. Felicity looked up at him and smiled,

"Finally, we have been wondering how long it would take you to wake up to feed us." She answered giving William a wink bringing out a smile from the little boy. Oliver chuckled, he was quickly figuring out that them ganging up on him would be a regular occurrence. He didn't mind it at all. He knew that William would need her, in ways he wouldn't know how to fulfil.

"So waffles?" he repeated with an eye roll.

"What do you think Kiddo?"

"Waffles is good," William answered somewhat shyly. Oliver gave them an acknowledging nod before heading back inside and into the kitchen. Felicity followed moments later to help him.

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked,

"As well as he can be. I don't think it's fully hit him yet, but for now he's making the best of it. I have a doctor's appointment with Carly today, so I'm going to leave you two to hang on your own."

"We can go with you,"

"I know, but you should have some time just the two of you. Today is just a regular check up, you won't miss anything. I promise." She assured him. From the moment he had known she was pregnant, she had not had a doctor's appointment without him.

"I better not be," he replied handing her the plates from the cupboards so she could set the table.

"I solemnly swear. Thea also left one of her textbooks here the other day when she was hanging out with me so I thought I would drop it off to her on campus. She wants me check out of their dining halls, apparently it's awesome. She's appealing to my pregnant always hungry side."

Thea had gotten into college and was embracing student life, including living on campus. For once she felt like a normal young adult. Seeing her in her ripped jeans, college hoodie with backpack slung over one shoulder reminded them all just how young she really was. That her experiences and losses have robbed her of her youth and her innocence. They were all glad that she was gaining some of that back. She was flourishing academically and socially. Hanging out with friends closer to her age than her brothers.

"Thea suggested if William is up for it that we should meet at Big Belly Burger for dinner. With her, Roy and the Diggle. Or just her if we think we should take it slow." Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let's play it by ear. I will keep you guys posted throughout the day."

"Sounds like a plan. I will go and grab him for breakfast."

Her check up with Carly was pretty standard. They had timed it so that they could go out to brunch right after. She and Carly did their best to catch up at least once a fortnight. It was important for Felicity to have some normalcy and that was Carly for her.

"How's Oliver doing?" Carly asked after Felicity had filled her in.

"I think he's still in shock. I think they both are. Though to be fair, I think we all are. It's surreal to think he's not just visiting, that's he's here permanently.

"Does that change anything for you guys?" Carly asked knowing that Oliver and Felicity had been taking things slow.

"Not really. He was a part of our lives before, the only difference is it's now full time. I don't know what that's going to look like. I mean Oliver and I aren't even officially back together and now it feels like we will be co-parenting not just one child but two. At the same time, I wouldn't have it any other way. He's a great kid, and I am going to make sure he gets the best chance he gets at life despite such a huge loss."

"And that Felicity Smoak is just a small part of what makes you super awesome."

"Says my friend ladies and gentlemen," Felicity replied chuckling.

After brunch with Carly, Felicity made her way to Thea's campus. They were meeting in front of her residence after Thea finished her classes for the day. Thea found Felicity under a tree reading her kindle.

"Aren't you Steven Hawking smart already, why do you keep reading making the rest of us mere mortals feel so academically inadequate?" Thea greeted earning a laugh from Felicity,

"Shut up,"

"You ready to eat? I'm starving. I totally slept in, missed breakfast and I only had a granola bar in my backpack to tide me over. I am so ready to eat a horse."

"Speedy, you're always hungry. Breakfast or not you would be greeting me in the same manner. To answer your question, yes I am ready. I brunched with Carly an hour or so ago and your darling niece seems to be hungry again. I am blaming that on you." Thea grinned,

"I'm going to own it. Chances are it's not the only thing I have passed on, and it won't be the last."

"I know you just said a bunch of stuff, but all I heard was challenge accepted." Thea laughed,

"Your brother is going to go insane between the two of you, I can just imagine it now."

"You and I both know he loves it. How's William today?"

"He was okay when I left him this morning before my check up. He and your brother are going to hang out at home if not at the park across the road."

"Are you guys looking to put him into school right away? How's everything going to work in the night time?"

"Oliver and I haven't really had a chance to talk about it. Your brother was pretty stoic on the drive there, and on the way back we had William. Chances are we will give it a few days, see how he settles. We'll ask him whether he'd like to go to school right away. I'm working from home a lot these days so it's not like he would be lacking supervision. Home school is a possibility until the next full year if he's not quite up for the new school thing. As for the night time activity, I am hardly at the Foundry. Your brother and John have gotten very antsy about that ever since Mia. I can still run operations from home."

"Yeah the rest of us aren't comfortable with it either."

"I know, which is why I am humouring you all."

By the time Felicity got home with Thea in tow Oliver had cooked dinner. Instead of going out they had decided that staying home would be better. Oliver had taken him to the park earlier and William had remained understandably subdued. Oliver didn't feel comfortable dragging him out to a restaurant even if it was just Big Belly Burger so Felicity suggested they stay home and he offered to cook.

"Hey Buddy, did you have a good day with Oliver today?" Felicity asked running her fingers through his hair. William looked up and smiled at her. He stood to his feet and gave her a hug. When he saw Thea he shyly edged closer to Felicity.

"Hey Will," William gave his Aunt Thea a smile but did not move from beside Felicity. The four of them had dinner together followed by a quiet game of Bananagrams. After a few rounds William went to get ready for bed. Once he was ready, he walked up to Felicity where she sat on the couch with Thea and asked if she would tuck him in and read him a story.

"Of course sweetheart. Let's go." She said getting up and draping an arm around his shoulder as she walked them back to what was now his room.

"Hey, what do you think about going to the hardware shop tomorrow and pick up paint to paint your room?" they heard her ask William as he grinned up at her with a nod.

"How that girl doubted for a moment she would make an amazing mother is beyond me." Thea commented. Oliver looked over at Thea surprised. He had his suspicions that Felicity was a little apprehensive, he never realised she would voice them out. Least of all to his little sister. He realised at that moment just how close they had become in the last few months.

"I don't know how you lucked out with that one big brother, but you deserve it."

"Thanks Speedy," Oliver said gratefully throwing a pillow at her, to which ensued a sibling pillow fight that Felicity had caught the tail end of.

"Seriously you two!" she said shaking her head in amusement, only to be met with

"He started it,"

"She started it," in unison only amusing her more.


End file.
